Demigod mafia
by Katofcupcakes
Summary: When a new enemy, the demigods Thalia and Nico must join together with a new ally. But will that be able to withstand the enemy and their allies crazy life! Fist fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN KHR OR PERCY JACKSON**

A/N I mostly made this story cuz nobody wrote something like this. Maybe it's cuz they didn't think of it or they kept it to themselves. Also for those that want tsuna pov it may be there. It just doesn't seem right. I may do short one at the end of a chapter. Plus it's my first fan fiction so reviews are appreciated! Plus(lots of pluses and details T-T) some info may not be exactly right, probably in the PJO cuz some of the stuff is the first and I'm not gonna re read it.

* * *

Percy pov

I was in the arena, hacking training dummies left and right, with my sword, Riptide. Annabeth, my girlfriend, came running to me, her blond curls bouncing around.

"Percy, Chiron wants you at the big house" she said

"why?" I asked.

"I don't know. He also called the seven plus Thalia and Nico. She replied shaking her head.

I nodded, following her down to the big house. When I walked in, I saw that they were nervous, shifting in their seats, looking around. Chiron stood at the end of the table. I took my seat, next to Annabeth. Chiron started the meeting

* * *

"Thank you for coming, now for the meeting. Now for the reason, there seems to be a problem."

We shifted in our seats.

"There's a monster" he continued " one as old as the gods" there were surprised and nervous glances around the room.

"Furthermore it seems to be targeting you 9. The reason I do not know, though it may have to do with your parents, powers, or position."

We were all shocked.

"Plus, and this is the problem, the monster is extremely powerful, Gaea strength. The gods once defeated it but only barely." Now we were scared we barely defeated Gaea and now we have one that can as powerful or more powerful than her.

"Why is it back now?"Annabeth asked.

"It is probably back because it has fully reformed. As you know the time it takes a monster a monster to reform corresponds with its power. Since the monster is extremely strong it took an extremely long time for it reform." We were seriously doubting our chances.

"But I have a plan, I have a friend of mine, or rather a group, that will help us. They owe a debt to us and swore that they would return the favor." We all sighed, happy, we weren't alone.

"The plan will work like this:

We will go there area where the battle will take place, the area will probably weaken the monster

You will all wait there, it'll take time for the monster to arrive, a month minimum

You will fight the monster, with you allies of course

The plan is simple but dangerous."

"Um, Chiron where are we going?" piper asked

"To Sicily, Italy." He smiled

"WHAT!?" We all screamed, me and Leo more than others.

When we calmed down, I started worrying about our allies.

"Who are we working with?" I asked, everyone nodded.

"For the most part they are you're age, 17. They are very skilled, though not very traditional, very wide spread." He smiled as if remembering good times, then his expression darkened, making him look as if he aged a thousand in second. "Though they're group and the gods have been at odds with each other for a long time. Especially this generation. Even peaceful gods wanted to challenge them. But, thankfully, the leader is very forgiving."

Plenty of expressions went around the room. All I could think about is our "allies" they could probably attack us, though a forgiving leader does seem nice.

"Meeting dismissed, you'll leave tomorrow" we stood up, starting to leave "ah, I almost forgot, the group is the strongest mafia group, and it seems this generation is the strongest generation yet!" He said smiling

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!?" We all yelled!

Thanks for reading! Somehow it seems short, may be just me *shrugs*

* * *

Hint (figure out the code)

n*n*_t/k^s_th^m_t*_-t/ly_Ts\n/_/nd_c*_d*nt_kn*w_th^ry^_c*m-ng!


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting, to put it simply, we were all shocked.

Our allies were part of the mafia, the MAFIA. As in people who deal with drugs, kill innocents, and a whole list of things! And this one is the strongest of them all! I don't know how we can even trust them, but Chiron seemed to so I guess we can too.

"Hey seaweed brain" I looked up and saw Annabeth, I smiled.

"Yeah, wisegirl?" I asked

"So, Sicily huh?"

"We're going too Sicily baby!" Leo shouted, joining in followed by Jason and Piper.

"And the mafia"Jason said

"Do you think we can trust them?" Piper asked

I shook my head "don't know, but Chiron does"

Hazel and Frank appeared "all the more reason to trust them" Hazel said

"We should get packing" Frank asked

"Yeah" we all said in unison

We all went our separate ways

* * *

The next morning, Argus (a/n is that right?) took us to the airport. It was around an hour.

When we came we made our way to an oued man. He had grey hair with streaks of white slicked back, he was wearing a really expensive suit, with a nice scepter. He gave an old, regal aura. Behind him was another old man, different suit, height, and hairstyle.

"Demigods?" He said kindly.

"That's us" I said hesitantly.

"Great! I'm Timeoto but call me nono! Now follow me, we're getting onto the jet!" He exclaimed

I swear on the river Styx, one thought was going through our heads, jet!

We bordered the jet, correction, private jet. I don't do well in the sky, you know Zeus/Poseidon, and Thalia is afraid of heights, and she's a daughter of Zeus.

It was sleeked black, and when we climbed in, we all tried to hide our breaths. Every seat was made out of beige leather, laptops, books, coffee, and TVs were all over. I saw Leo writing some stuff down, obviously planning to making something like this, or atleast adding this stuff to the Argo II. On the walls were pictures of kids, adults, and other old guys, plus paintings that could easily be over a hundred but looked just a year old. On the rug I saw a crest, it was an ornate design, as Annabeth would put it, with a flying clam on top(weird I know), with two rifils crossing each other, between them was a bullet. Under all was a word, Vongola.

"Make yourself at home! Or jet, but that sounds weird." Nono exclaimed

Leo toke the initiative and jumped on a seat, quickly followed by Hazel and Frank. Piper and Jason sat near each other, near a window. Annabeth and I sat together near an escape, it's Thalia and Nico.

The trip was long, really long. Me and Annabeth fell asleep. I prayed to the gods for a normal dream, but of course that never came.

I dreamt of fire, weird part was they were different colors, the colors of the rainbow. That part disappeared and next came 7 people, than came 4 dozen more. Each carried weapons, dangerously looking weapons. They quickly stormed the building I didn't see, I few minutes later they all came out. I few cuts and bruises, but otherwise unhurt. I heard them talk, in a language I couldn't understand, probably Italian. Talking quikly went to arguing until someone stepped up and shouted "silence!" He hissed

That was the last thing I heard before I woke up.

* * *

"Percy. Percy. Hmm. PERCY!" Annabeth shouted

I woke up with a start. I heard snickers in the back, stuck my tongue out on them.

"Hurry up, my bones can't stand this!" nono called, whining, we all laughed, we felt we could trust this guy.

We all followed him to a limo, big enough to hold all of us. It was as nice as the jet,with the same crest.

As we drove we ended up going through a large city. There were cathedrals, cafés,apartments, but as quickly as it came it went. The only thing outside the window was the country side. That was until we came to a castle, at least I thought it was a castle. It was large and grand, with a forest around it. Off to the side was a garden and pool. I knew Annabeth was drooling. She was in love with architecture. Nono seeing this said

"you know this place is 400 years old, not as old as the Greeks but, it has survived guns, fire, blood, loss, and of course war, around 2 every few years or so."

We all gaped at what he said, though I bet Annabeth was only hearing 400 years., anyway we had survived 2 wars in an interval of a 6 years. Obviously he was talking about 4.

"Course the new leader has made sure that won't happen, you'll meet him soon, tell me of he's doing a good enough"

The limo drove to the gates that opened. Only then did we see the damage. There was a fire on the side, people on stretchers, camps and plenty of other things.

Nono only sighed "they said they darkest last an hour"

Now you see I can destroy a gym (not by myself, course the monsters help me), in an hour min, but by the looks of it this only took a few minutes.

"Come on" we all climbed out, when they saw us they bowed, even the injured nodded their head. We followed our guide into the chaos.

When we came onside there were slash marks all over the place, bumps and pits in the walls as if someone punched the wall.

We followed nono up to the second floor. We stood outside the door. We could hear arguing, nono just stood there, as if telling that this what we'll living with. Jason being the order freak he was obviously appalled. Everyone else just looked shocked, except for Leo who was jumping up and down. The arguement on the other side went like this.

"Tsuna-nii candy!"

"Don't bother decimo cow idiot!"

"Ma ma, gokudera calm down"

"Shut up baseball idiot!"

"For disturbing the peace I will bite you all to death"

"Kufufufu it looks as if the skylark is angry"

"Shut up pineapple"

"Nagi-chan watch this closely, the skylark is about to die.."

"Yes Mokuro-sama

"EXTREME! A FIGHT!"

"Ryo-Chaaan, calm down!"

"Spanner stop them!"

"Mmmm"

"Lackey, get me a drink"

"I'm not your lackey!" *gunshot*

"Yeah! Going!"

"Hehehe the prince needs a drink too"

"2000, 3000, 4000, 5000..."

"Be quiet, I need to finish this, it should freeze all of you!"

"VOIIIIIIIIII! WE NEED TO START"

"Shut up trash"

"I agree with boss"

"You always agree with boss"

"Lal you want to go out!"

"No, go or I'll shoot you."

"Scary!"

"Ipin this is an example of what not to do"

"Yes master!"

"Tuna fish~!"

"Hey little bro! what are we gonna do?"

"Calm down please! Help tsuna!"

"Yeah tsunayoshi-kun~!"

"Tsuna..."

"QUIET!"

Silence, better than on capture the flag

"Oh no"

"What wrong tsuna?"

"Nono's here! Clean the place up!"

After that there were clicking, rattling, screams, gasps, metal clacking.

Nono without warning, walked in.

We followed, and were surprised at what we saw

Everyone sitting in a seat, typing, writing, talking, but something felt wrong.

I looked across the room, there say 26 people to discribe them all in two words would be:

Silver hair

Sword guy

Boxing guy

Antisocial guy

Pineapple guy

Pineapple girl

Blond technician

Cow kid

Red technician

Curly sideburns

Hat girl

Albino marshmallow-eater(counts as one word dash)

Long hair

Green scientist

Purple guy

Hood girl

Chinese fighter

Sniper guy

Sniper girl

Scar head

Tiara guy

Frog head

Weird clothes

Weird haircut

Delivery girl

Bloodred hair

Blond suit

And Antigravity hair

"Well hello decimo and co. Do you all know why your here?"

They all shook their head

"Your here for a mission, given by an ally of vongola and shimon, as a debt repayment"

Now if this was me, I would've been shocked but they just sighed.

"Now as a request, I ask all of you stay here for some undetermined, we can give you all rooms, Enma, you may also bring you bring your guardians, and that goes for all the bosses as well, ah yes and before you ask the cavalone and luche are also in debt. Agreed?"

"Extreme!""hai""yeah""mmm""sure"

"Oh yes and details of the mission, or quest in this case are inside this letter."

He tossed an envelope, and walked to the door"

"Oh and you can drop the illusion"he said and left.

As if on cue, the room faltered, Annabeth tightened her grip on my arm. It continued to faltered until it stopped, what was left the complete opposite of the room a few seconds ago.

The walls were ripped, table broken, gunshots holes, fire, dynamite remains, knives, marshmallows, swords, oil, gears, paper, on the floor, tiremarks on the walls, but in the center, as if avoided, was the antigravity man, he was around my height, maybe shorter, was completely unharmed, holding the envelope.

He looked and for a second I saw orange eyes until they were replaced by chacolate orbs. It seemed he realized that we were here.

"Oh my, I guess I better introduce ourselves, from left to right are:

Lambo

I pin

Mokuro

Chrome

hibari

Yamamoto

Gokudera

Me tsunayoshi but you can call me tsuna

Enma

Dino

Yuni

Byukuran

My fathers

spanner

Shouchi

Xanxus

Squallo

Lev

Lussuria

Belphelgor

Mammon

Fran

Reborn

Fon

Colonel oo

Lal

And skull"

As they're names were called they raised their hands so we knew who they were. We introduced ourselves, godly parents, title included

Tsuna stood up and walked over to us. He looked at us, though it looked like he was looking through us. Then he smiled.

"It seems as though it will be hard to keep track of all of you, so I guess I'll split you up.

Leo go with spanner and shouchi

Piper follow chrome downstairs

Hazel and frank follow gokudera

Thalia follow hibari

Nico Mokuro

And Jason, Percy, and Annabeth follow me, but before then follow reborn to your rooms, dinner will be at 8:00 bye!"

Reborn stood up, black eyes telling us to follow him. Before we left we heard tsuna muttering something about "prison", "5 hours 32 min and 49 seconds", "bane of my existence", and "undefeatable enemy, 400 years" (a/n you guys get it right? In case you don't: paperwork).

Reborn shot his gun in his direction

"Did I hear I whine?" he asked, giving and extremely creepy smile.

Tsuna shook his head

"I thought so, follow me kittens"

He lead us away, at the other side of the building I turned around and stared at us, face expressionless

"A word of warning, and I say this for all of us. You see the debt to Chiron, not the gods. You see Vongola and the gods have a.. Strained relationship. So one step up, one wrong move, one step out of line against tsuna, and not even the fates, gods, much less chaos will be able to save you, understand?" He said, not a falter in his voice

We all, albeit reluctantly and stunned, nodded.

"Okay then here are your rooms, get ready dinners at 8:00. Ah yes and for a proper introduction, I am reborn, the best hitman on earth."

We all went into our respective rooms, me sharing with Leo, Jason, and Frank. I climbed out of bed and told them to wake me up at 8. Then I quickly fell asleep.

Ι δοντ κνος ςηατ ςιλλ ηαππεν ι φθεσς ι φιηθρε ιτ οθτ

I doubt any one will be able to decipher this, it not a translation. If you have an ipad or iPhone you may be able to I forgot what it said anyway

Sorry for bringing this out late. My friend came today and while we were reading memes I completely forgot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for updating late! Please forgive me! I update with my ipad and the charger is broken so I haven't been typing. Also I'm glad that you guys are reviewing, please any mistakes, tips, or ideas are great since this is my first time. Enjoy! Also I think I'll do this by day, that way it'll be long, and each chapter they'll find a little bit about them, tell me about that idea. This chapter will be extra long, for all the times I forgot to give a chapter. **

Annabeth P.O.V

What is up with this place! How do ruin a perfectly good architectural achievement! What has it ever done to you! Nothing? I thought so.

Anyway Piper, Thalia, Hazel, And I were in our rooms chatting.

"This place is cool" said Hazel

"Yeah" this from Piper

"Who does this reborn think he is! He'll hurt us, eh? He can try!"obviously this is from Thalia

"Thalia think about it. Why would Chiron ask them to help us if they weren't strong enough. He could've sent us out alone" I said

"but—"

"Annabeth's right" Piper agreed with me

"but the question is how strong are they?"Hazel asked

"or what's their history with the gods? By what reborn said, then the gods and these guys are at odds"I added

"go on your laptop, it should have some information right?"Piper asked

I did. It took a little bit to get a connection. The girls were looking over my shoulders, watching what I was doing.

I searched Vongola. I knew it meant clam in Italian, but my Daedalus's laptop was good enough to know that not what I searching for. The results were sorta like this:

_Click here for:Vongola Italian_

_Click here for:Vongola mafia_

_Click here for:Italy_

_Click here for:Italian translator _

I clicked the one with the mafia and I got a stub. It was extremely short, I'm a daughter of Athena and I was hoping for some more information, infact this made me more curious. The page went like this:

_Vongola Familgia _

_Title: The Greatest Mafia Family_

_Information: started 400 years ago as a vigilantly group in Italy, but soon it stared to converse with the underworld, and became intangled in the dark world. It has currently gone through multiple generations, the head being the boss, and under him are his guardians. The Vongola are also known to enforce mafia laws, as well a restraining the amount of inhumane acts. Currently the list of bosses are:_

_Primo_

_Secondo_

_Terzo_

_Quarto_

_Quinto_

_Sesto_

_Sentimo_

_Ottavo_

_Nono_

_Decimo_

_For:_

_Rules_

_Traditions_

_Guardians(currently)_

_Vindice_

_Ties_

_CEDEF_

_Positions_

I clicked Primo and this one was longer, it was talking about his life, his guardians, but after that it said he moved to japan, and died at age 75. I looked at his picture, and he was the spitting image of Tsuna! The only different was the hair—which was blond—and eyes—which were blue. I remember Tsuna having japanese features, and for him to be chosen, he has to be related to Primo, and with this information that makes sense.

"So what makes tsuna, his great great great great great great great great great great grandfather?" Thalia asked

"It's his great great great great grandfather"I answered

Piper whistled

"Let's search about tsuna" Hazel suggested

I went back and clicked it, the article was pretty long, it said:

_'Vongola Decimo_

_Name:Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Titles: _

_Dame tsuna(no good tsuna)_

_Neo primo_

_Jyuddaima _

_Tsu-kun_

_Herbirvore("where did that come from?")_

_Second coming of Primo_

_Savior of the Arcobaleno_

_Biography: _

_Tsunayoshi was born to Nana and Iemetsu Sawada. He grew up in Namimori, a small town in Japan. He was known to be below average in everything, his average score in school was 17.5, he was physically unfit, he was also clumsy, this lead to him having no friends and being called 'no good Tsuna'_

_At age 14 Tsunayoshi met Reborn, who was sent by Nono to train Tsunayoshi to be the next Vongola boss. It was said that reborn trained Tsunayoshi until he collapsed. _

_He met his storm guardian after Gokudera attempted to kill him. The sky calmed down the storm._

_He met his lightning guardian after Lambo attempted to kill Reborn. The sky meet his lightning.(what's with all the weather references?)_

_He met his rain guardian after Yamamoto attempted to commit suicide, the sky stopped him and gained his rain_

_He met his sun guardian after Ryohei wanted him to join the Boxing club._

_He met his cloud guardian after Hibari was about kill him for 'disturbing the peace of Namimori'_

_He met his mist guardians after Mokuro attempted to take over his body in order to take control of his body, Tsunayoshi—'_

"How is he supposed to take over his body?" Thalia asked, I shushed her.

_'Went to defeat him, the vindice took the male mist, he met Chrome during the Ring Succession Battles.'_

Next, the strangest one, the Future.

"How the hades do you travel to the future!" Piper yelled

"It says that they used a bazooka?" Hazel stated, except it sounded like a question

"How do you use a bazooka?" Thalia asked

"It says that is called the 'Ten Year Bazooka' it transports someone to the future, switching with your future self, for ten minutes, if used twice it switches your future self with your self from a twenty years into the future. I said that the bazooka malfunctioned, on purpose, and they didn't switch, but they did go to the future, but it lasted longer than five minutes, they had to stay there until they defeated the millefiorie." I answered

At the end it wrote if you do not know this information then your an idiot, and deserve to be bitten to death, next to it was a lollipop, a bird and cat.

"Okay this is extremely confusing." Piper said, mocking holding her head and shaking it around, we giggled at her antics

"It doesn't give much info, just little bits, just giving enough information in order for you to get the jist of it" I said

"Like they don't want us to know much…"Thalia summed up

"They are part of the mafia, I mean if somebody got information, at least enough—" Hazel stated saying

"then they could be destroyed, and if they really are the strongest, then the entire mafia world with fall apart" I completed

"Wouldn't that be good?" Thalia asked

"No. I mean, think about it this way, it said earlier that the Vongola enforces laws, right?"

They all nodded, I continued

"Then if they're destroyed, then the laws the made the mafia go only so far wil be gone."

Realization dawned on their face

"Then all order left, if there is any, will be gone. Nothing will stop them. It said the Vongola stops those who go too far, from killing certain people and helping that family find a new boss that will help them, to destroying entire families that are rotten to the core"

"So basically, the people we just met, including the one that just threatened, are so powerful they can kill us without lifting a finger?" Hazel guessed.

"So in his own, weird, messed up way, he was trying to protect us" Piper continued

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I walked up and opened it. There stood in all her pineapple glory, chrome.

She had purple hair, tied into a pineapple shape. She was wearing some dress, with a leather jacket on top. She had a eyepatch over her right eye, and a staff, that sorta looked like trident except instead of an aura of the sea it had a aura of mysterious-ness and death, like Nico in trident form.

"It's dinner time"she said softly, she seemed shy.

"Okay" we said in unison

We followed her downstairs, it seemed the boys went out first. I couldn't help but admire the architecture. There were paintings, and vases in cases. There were frenh style window that showed the garden, and the garden was amazing. It was lush green, with statues styled in Greek and Roman. Thre were bunnies, birds, digs, cats, bulls(?), porcupines(?) and fish in ponds. There was a small forest around it, most of them were oaks, pines, some were actually palmtrees(?).

When we got to the dining room, we were stunned. If the dining pavilion was big, this was gigantic. It was in Victorian style, with vases all over the room. There were scratches in the wall, and plaster, but other wise it was great.

Almost everyone was there, we all sat on the side with the boys, save chrome who sat on the other side. I sat next to Percy and next to him was Nico and Leo, next to them was Piper and Jason, than Frank and Hazel, the finally Thalia sitting the end.

The table was long. and on one side I saw designs, on the side we sat on was blank, save for a few scratches and burn marks. The guys on the other side were arguing, like kids. They were screaming about the first cut, or strength, or rank, and even on how marshmallows are better then sushi. There was a lady that was there, that had the hair of tsuna, I deduced that this was nana, his mother, she was talking with three more girls, one with orange hair and two more with black hair, they were talking about fashion

. On another table, and this was strange, it was composed of entirely animals, a lion, cat, dog, bird, owl[(≧∇≦)], a bull(?), and a porcupine, in a sense that was normal, except they were on fire with different types of flames. They cat was scratching the lion, that was hiding under the table, the dog was trying to calm the cat down, the bird was flying over the cat, the owl and porcupine with fighting, and the bull was sleeping. This is like a Déjà vu.

Finally the food came. Some of them got Italian food, or japanese food, but we got burgers, sandwiches, chicken, vegetables. They were still arguing but over why there was no candy, and stupidity, and peace, but we didn't eat we were missing an important part of our dinner.

Tsuna noticed this and snapped his fingers.

"That's right! You guys need fire right!?"He exclaimed. Everyone looked up, some glaring at each other.

We all were nodding, almost all of us, Nico, Leo, Thalia, and Percy were fake gagging, his happiness must be affecting them.

Tsuna got up and went to the side to get a big bowl, maybe he was going to stat a fire, I half expected to to take out matches, half expected him it ask Leo, but he just toke out his ring and a flame pit on the tip, he grabbed some wood and lit it. Great now we have two Leo's.

He put it in the middle and we put a part of our foodstuff in. No one even batted an eye, as if this was a normal occurrence or they've seen weirder.

The rest of our dinner was actually pretty fun, they were still arguing, and it was actually pretty funny, Nico, Percy, and Leo were fighting over my little pony, Frank and Jason joined in, and all the girls were face palming, then mokuro(go figure), Gokudera, Collonello, Fon, Verde, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Lussuria, and Squalo, even Spanner joined in. Then they all started arguing, to our consent they moved to another table. It only got worse when Hibari got angry, the animals were now running around jumping on their human counterpart.

I thought Tsuna would calm them down but he just ignored them, talking with Enma, Byakuran, Shouchi, and Yuni, but soon enough they joined. Currently only Yuni seemed appropriate enough to be arguing over which was better: Rainbow Dash or AppleJack.

The black haired girl and Thalia were getting tick marks, they finally exploded, screaming

"What is wrong with you monkeys/boys! Acting like kids!"

Hana, I found out was her name, continued on saying

"And you Ryohei! You're sleeping on the couch! Now leave all of you!"

Some were laughing, Gokudera was talking about stupid women, hibari was saying omnivore, and Ryohei turned emo and went into a corner, but our boys weren't down. They were yelling at Thalia, saying curses in Ancient Greek, bringing out weapons.

There were 20 gun shot sounds, each above their heads—except Yuni—,the girls were oblivious, but I knew who shot it.

Reborn in all his glory was sipping some coffee, with his gun still smoking, next to him was Lal, obviously aiming at Collonello.

"Now care to explain why you boys are asking about ponies?"He asked

They all gulped, he was basically running with deadly intent.

"And how about you two" he looked at Enma and tsuna, who were trying to make themselves smaller "Is this why you all begged me to keep the kid channels?" They all looked away, I was trying to stifle a laugh.

"But how?" They were trembling right now, sweating the Styx.

"Oh I see." He said smirking "when I was out, on missions, or maybe sleeping, taking shower" they sat down, hoping this was the end, not a chance.

"Now for punishment, no tv, grounding. And before you say anything, I can do it. Now sit down and eat" they all dragged themselves to their chairs, the boys were all emo, probably because they were told off by a 10 year old.

After dinner was over, we all went back to our rooms, Tsuna, Enma, Byakuran, and Aria went to one side, followed by reborn. When we got to our rooms Piper asked

"What do you think"

"Our life just got interesting" Thalia said

"And if this place is like Chiron said it was like, then it also got safer" Hazel added

"Ladies, I think our life is taking a turn for the better!" I laughed, they all joined in, and an hour later we had the first nightmare-less dream in years

**Was it good? Bad! Did it make you want curse, or laugh your butt off? Please review!**


End file.
